


other rooms

by Poppyseed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit random, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyseed/pseuds/Poppyseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this really was for cecil, more than anyone</p>
    </blockquote>





	other rooms

**Author's Note:**

> this really was for cecil, more than anyone

Only because I see you. Even when you look away it only means all the more. Because we are connected in ways we can't deny, all we are is our hurt. We are never more nor less than the sum total of what we impressed upon each other. I’ve become weary of the 3 am calls because I know, without fail, you will call and without fail, I will answer.

The earth itself was formed under impact. A transference of energy and light and under these same circumstances did we meet. I can't touch the air that bristles around you because it defies settling and growing the familiar ache you escape. Life is breathed from one to another under tumult. We came from light and love. I only really realize this lying in the wake, you were my friend. 

In the spaces between our collisions, spaces that would have let me escape I sunk my wandering fingertips in whatever softness you offered. And like a drowning man I pulled you down with me.

I fell in love with you because how could I not

What I had before was longing, deep and wide. I don't need you about as much as you don't need me. What separates us draws us closer and even now I can't stand to be away from you and your boundless energy, it burns like an iron through the chest. I won't be satisfied until there's nothing left, until that thing is firmly ingrained in me. Until it won't ruin my day whether or not you touch my arm when you try to get my attention. 

~

The best man's purpose; psyche up the groom, don't lose the ring, give a speech blahblah. Zayn, will remember.


End file.
